Captain Swan Hiatus Challenge
by princesslillyan
Summary: My home for all the fics and drabbles I write for the Hiatus challenge over on Tumblr. Anything above a T rating will be noted at the beginning of the chapter
1. Foolish Damnation or Saving Grace

_HI GUYS! I wanted to post some of these stories over here and not just on Tumblr. Look up the CS Hiatus Challenge on tumblr. It's fun. Unfortunately, I real life pulls me away, so I can't participate every day, but the ones that I do, I will put up here a day or two after. They're short, and fun. Please enjoy!_

 _Day 4- Word Prompt- **Hope**_

* * *

He felt it as a child. All naive and innocent. Even after his father abandoned them, he still had Liam. After the storm that sunk Silver's ship, but somehow spared them, he clung to it still. It wasn't until he lost his brother, that he started to lose it.

When the crocodile crushed her heart in front of him, he lost it completely. 200 years of life with one purpose, that of revenge, burned through the soul. He knew he wouldn't stop until he completed his task. The mission would claim his life, he knew that as well, but he didn't care, he had nothing else to live for.

Getting pulled out from a pile of bodies, the light emanating from her burned through to the pit his soul. He felt it stirring then, as their eyes met for the first time. Foolishly, he allowed it to fester in his mind, until she left him chained in the giant's lair.

His traitorous heart made him feel it again when she offered him to be part of something. He hadn't had that in so long, a place to call home. People that cared about him. It was an anomaly his head wouldn't let him process, so he ran. Doing what he did best. Looking out for himself. His heart fought, and eventually won, he turned his ship around.

It took hold, making a permanent stamp on his heart when she kissed him for the first time in the heated jungles of Neverland. Not even her hastened reply that it wouldn't happen again could tamper it. Even after the boy demon played his trump card, it still wouldn't diminish.

The prospect of a true goodbye darkened it a bit. But it wouldn't leave his heart completely. Even as the Evil Queen said that there was no way, his heart whispered to him that this was not the end. They would meet again. _Not a day will go by that I will not think of you._ **Good.** That one word, confirmation she felt as he did. It was enough to make it grow roots. There was no way it would truly leave him now.

When the bird landed on his bow, with the note and memory potion, he knew failure was not an option. It was then he held to it with every fiber of his being. It was all he had.

Even after the Wicked Witch cursed him, it only faltered slightly, but ultimately, it just gave him the courage to carry on. The same when they were inadvertently trapped in the past.

It consumed him the night she confessed she couldn't lose him too. The confession was confirmation that, even though she couldn't admit it to herself yet, she loved him as much as he loved her.

He held to it fiercely when the Darkness swept her up and disappeared with her in it. Her name on the dagger, and her whispered words of love echoing in his head, were a devastating blow, but he refused to fall into despair. When they found her, he knew they would figure out this new puzzle. It was, after all, what they did. They were the heroes, and heroes never gave up.

It was missing from his soul, when the darkness consumed him as well. He could still feel the love for her, but this was missing. Whether or not this was a result of the original Dark One's direct interference, he didn't know, but when he saw her, struggling to breathe, eyes begging him to do something, it flared to life in him again. It gave him the strength to do what needed to be done. Sacrificing himself so she and her - _their-_ family would live.

There wasn't any to be had in the Underworld. Hades had designed the place to destroy any chance of it growing. There was only despair. When he got her message, at first he thought it was a sick joke, but quickly realized it was real. His whole being flared to life as it renewed itself in his soul. This woman was a force to be reckoned with. Following him to the depths of hell because she refused to let him go.

Hades deception was a devastating blow, but still it stayed in his heart. They got the closure they needed. He knew she felt like she had failed. But she hadn't, she had saved him, in more ways than he could ever tell her. She was his light, his True North.

When the light lit up the cavern, and he walked through the archway into the unknown, he held it in his heart, like a child would hold a stuffed animal for comfort. It took him by surprise that of all the people who could have been waiting for him, he was honored with the presence of the king of the Gods himself. As Zeus escorted him down the hallway, to what he assumed was the the fields of Elysium, he wondered if he would see his brother.

When the lights flashed, and the ground tremored, he was never more surprised than in that moment. There she was before him. Calling her name hesitantly, he was shocked to stillness when she turned and ran to him. It wasn't a dream or a trick. It was real. Zeus had returned him to her. She was where he belonged.

It filled his soul then. Engrained into his very essence. And he would never again let it waiver.

It was either a foolish damnation, or a saving grace.

Oft times, it was both.

Hope.


	2. Far Away Paradise

_Day 5 Challenge- Era WWII_

* * *

 _December 6, 1941_

He knew that the catcalls would annoy her, but he couldn't help himself as she and her sister in law walked onto the beach. Riling her up had become what made this deployment even remotely bearable. When he and her brother joined the Navy just after high school, he never truly thought he would see her again. Imagine the shock on his face when months ago, she had shown up with the newest influx of nurses. Not laying eyes on her in 6 years he was shocked at how much she had grown and matured.

Tonight, she took his breath away. She was more relaxed, not so done up in her constrictive clothing. And her hair. Normally all pinned back, not a strand out of place, tonight it cascading down her back in waves. The urge to run his hands through it was unnerving. He had never been so unsettled by her.

"Well hello Swan, don't you clean up nicely?" He teased, causing her to roll her captivating sea green eyes just as he knew she would.

"The same could be said for you, flyboy." She fired back without hesitation. He loved this aspect of their relationship. She never put up with his shit and gave as good as she got.

"You wound me my lady. I am always devilishly handsome." He held his heart and pretending to be offended. With a smile, she came up next to him and gently patted his cheek in a condescending way.

"You keep telling yourself that buddy. Someday you'll find someone who will fall for all that -charm."

"Oh for goodness sake," Mary Margaret interrupted their bantering. "You two act more married than David and I do. Have they always been like this?" She asked her husband, but he avoided her eyes and took a drink of his beer.

"I have been asking for years when she would finally succumb to my charms, but she still refuses me."

"You only wish I would give you the time of day. I would hate to have you pinned down and deprive all the other ladies of your company." He barked out a laugh and slung his arm over her shoulder. It was a familiar gesture, a camaraderie they shared from their teenage years. "Besides, we all know he couldn't handle it."

 _Oh Swan, if you only knew how much I wish to rise to that challenge._ He just smirked and placed an affectionate kiss on the side of her head. To which she scoffed and pushed him off of her. He laughed, taking a step to separate them.

"You are all bloody ridiculous." They turned as a group to see Will walking towards them with a pitcher of beer and several empty glasses. "How about you tell me some embarrassing stories of me mate here, from when you were young and stupid….er"

Hours passed and the beer flowed, each taking turns telling stories from their childhood. From Emma's adoption into David's family. Killian moving to the states to live with an uncle when his brother had joined Her Majesty's royal navy. To Killian's phase where he was afraid of heights.

"Heartless wench, telling people my darkest secret." He teased her. She smirked at him over her glass.

"Wait, so you mean to tell me that you, the best pilot on this whole bloody island, was afraid of heights?" Will teased. Killian felt the tips of his ears burn in the telltale sign that he had gone red. He took a swig of beer to avoid answering, Swan had no such reservations.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "This idiot went up a tree to rescue Mama Ruth's cat, and got himself stuck! He was too terrified to climb down." The table erupted in laughter, one he easily joined in on. He was proud that he had overcome his fear. Now he loved the adrenaline, the rush of being so high in the sky. The clouds and birds his only companions. When he was flying, he was free. "He only came down because I promised to catch him if he fell."

David held his heart and mocked an awe. Killian through a napkin at him, but he caught it with a laugh. "Where was I during this? I would remember if Jones got stuck in a tree."

"You were sneaking around with Mary Margaret." David and his wife had the decency to look scandalized that they had been outed, but it didn't last long as the table filled with laughter again.

"Captain Jones?"

"Yes?" Killian turned with a chuckle, but the table sobered instantly. His and David's commanding officer stood before them, in full dress. In his hand was a telegraph. He felt his heart stop as he reached for the paper. He saw the regret in his CO eyes before he walked away. Shaking his head, he put the paper down. He couldn't bring himself to read it, already knowing what it would say.

As he grabbed the pitcher of beer, Emma watched him walk away from the table and down the beach front. Her heart broke for him. With a shaking hand, she reached for the paper.

"Emma are you sure you should read that. It was for Killian." David warned, stopping her hand. She sighed and continued to reach for the paper.

"He needs to know what it says. If it comes from someone real, and not just a piece of paper, I don't know, maybe it will lessen the blow." David nodded reluctantly and put his arm around his wife, as a few tears streamed down her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, she sighed and read the telegram. Her heart broke for him as she placed it back in the envelope and headed off to find him on the beach. She found him easily. As children, his favorite place to sit and think was on the pier in their small town. Not much had changed. He might love to fly, but the sea calmed his heart. At the very end of the pier, he had his bare feet dangling into the water.

He didn't look up, but she knew the moment he realized he wasn't alone. He took a deep sigh and tried to wipe away the tears. "David, I'm really not in the mood for a heart to heart."

"Oh good, because I would suck at that, seeing as I'm just the heartless wench." She said with a smile and sat next to him. Without a word, she pulled off her shoes, rolled down her stockings and dangled her feet next to his. The water was cool and calming. After a moment she reached into her pocket and pulled out a flask. She took a swig of it before offering it to him. Without a word, he took it and drank. She didn't take it back when he offered. Knowing he needed it more than her anyway.

They sat like that, in silence, for what seemed like hours before he took a deep sigh and finally looked at her. "You must have read it. Why you, and not David?"

She continued to look at the water, not looking at him while she answered. "I understand what it is to be completely alone in the world, to feel like I have no one who truly cares about me. David, he, he means well, but he's always had his mother, and Mary Margaret. But I, I get it. Not wanting to face the pain. Not having anyone to share that burden with. I know what Liam means to you." She looked at him then, and reached for his hand. Lacing their fingers together she squeezed them in reassurance. "His plane was shot down behind the German lines. It is unclear as to whether or not he survived. Right now, he is being officially declared as M.I.A."

With a sharp intake of breath he nodded his head. His courage only lasted a second more as he couldn't hold back the sob and broke. She was there instantly, wrapping her arms around him and pulling his head into the crook of her neck. He clung to her and sobbed while she gently massaged the back of his head and neck.

How long they stayed like that she couldn't tell you. Long enough for the almost full moon to noticeably move along the horizon. HIs sobs had long since halted, but he still clung to her. As if she were his lifeline. His anchor to reality. She found she didn't mind in the slightest.

"I love you, you know." He sighed. The corner of her lip turned up in a half grin.

"Of course you do." She answered and squeezed his shoulder.

"No really I do," he confessed and she held her breath. She felt for him to, had been half in love with him since they met. But the timing was never right, and now, they worked well with their teasing banter. She knew the potential loss of his brother prompted this declaration, but being honest with herself, in the deep corner of her heart, she hoped it was real. That when this was over, when the fighting half the world away was over for real, they could go home, and just be. "When this is all over, I'm going to sail away with you and never return. You deserve the world Swan, and I'm going to make it my mission to see that you get it. Or, well, see it at least."

She chuckled at that. "Ok flyboy. When this is all over, I will let you sweep me off my feet, in true fairytale style, I'll be the princess to your pirate, and we can sail off into the sunset. Together." He lifted his head off her shoulder and kissed her cheek, smiling of the first time since the telegram arrived.

"I'm going to hold you to that, Emma." He looked back out over the water. "It's so peaceful here. It makes it hard to put into perspective. Tonight was a reality check, bringing the war closer to home, though we are still half the world away."

"We're in Hawaii. It's about as far removed as we can get." She agreed. "But still, you're right, it managed to touch us. We still have each other, and David, Mary Margaret, even Will. We're not alone. And we can get through this."

"Aye love, I have meself a princess to kidnap."

She snorted a laugh and leaned her head against his. If this was what he needed to cope with reality, she could play along too.


	3. Late Night Confessional

_Day 15- This was a picture prompt of a cathedral_

* * *

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned." Emma's eyes went round with shock when she heard his mumbled confession. Hiding in a confessional after committing a robbery would not exactly earn her a ticket to heaven, but the payoff would certainly have afforded her a slice of heaven.

A necklace, adorned only with the rarest of red diamonds, had been her mark. The black market value alone would allow her to retire, somewhere quiet, where no one knew her.

She should have known her plan would go to hell as soon as she saw him. Oh she had managed to steal the necklace alright, but she had gotten lost in his handsome eyes, as she tried to escape the Gala. She had let her guard down around him for a mere moment, and he had taken advantage.

She didn't know who she hated more just then, him for taking advantage, or herself for falling for it.

"What the flying fucking hell are you doing here?" Her hushed tone did nothing to hide her anger.

"Tut, tut, Swan. You should know better than to use profanity in a church." he chastised her.

"I'll use whatever damn language I want. You stole my necklace!" His quiet chuckle infuriated her more.

"It was hardly _yours_ , Swan, you just happened to steal it first."

"Whatever, Jones. What are you doing here anyway. You don't strike me as the Catholic type." She slumped, acting like a petulant child, but not caring. He chuckled again and she resisted the urge to throw open the doors and punch him in his overly pretty face.

"You seem awfully worked up over a simple trinket.. What's so special about this bauble ?" Emma's jaw dropped. He didn't know the value of the 'trinket' he had stolen from her.

"You are the most infuriating boy I have ever met!" she growled against the screen.

"I assure you, Swan, I am all man." His voice lowered an octave, and it sent chills through her body. Shaking her head to clear it, she glared in his general direction. "I'll make you a deal, Swan. I will give you back your necklace, in exchange for a kiss."

"A kiss?" Was he serious, what would possess him to think she would ever agree to that.

"Aye, just a kiss, that's all I require."

"What kind of game are you playing?"

"No game, I promise. You can have the necklace, and all the money that it is worth on the black market. What I truly want is priceless."

She contemplated it. It was just a kiss. _It's never just a kiss_ , she argued with herself. "Why?" Her voice more breathless than she wanted.

"I have my reasons." He stood up their eyes locked through the screen. She could see the sincerity in his eyes, and something more. Something she was terrified to put into words. "When you know what you want, you know where I'll be."

He left her sitting there. Heart fluttering wildly as she processed what just happened. She wanted that necklace. The value of the diamonds alone was well over $2 million. But was it worth the risk?

He had always tried to goad her, tease and flirt with her mercilessly over the years. And she had always resisted, knowing that if she let her guard down, she would lose her heart to him.

Groaning to herself, she left the confessional and snuck out of the church, stealing a jacket to hide her dress on the way out.

The night had turned cold, and she walked aimlessly around the city. When she saw a patrol cop, she quickly ducked into a bookstore to avoid being seen.

"I'm sorry miss, we're just about closed for the night."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize." Emma turned to leave and she noticed a wooden plaque next to the door. ' _Few things in life are worth the risk, but love is always worth it.'_ She couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips.

"Miss, are you alright?"

"I just remembered I have some place to be." Leaving the store, she felt a lightness she hadn't in awhile. She had a necklace to steal back.

$2 million was more than enough for 2 people anyway.


	4. Lost Moments

_Day 16- Character Prompt- David Nolan_

* * *

David stood at the doorway, nervously shifting from one foot to the other. Try as he might, he couldn't stop fidgeting. He toyed with the sleeves of his suit jacket, absently picked at an invisible piece of lint, all to keep his mind steady.

He had missed out on so many things.

Her first smile.

First words.

First steps.

First boyfriend.

Her first royal ball. Well, technically he HAD been there, but he hadn't known, so he didn't count it.

He had been absent from so many things. When they had their first official date, David couldn't help but haze the pirate a little. It was a father's prerogative, even if he had already given his blessing in spirit.

When Hook had come to him a few months after they had returned from the Underworld and stated what his intentions were, David couldn't help but feel torn. He could not be more happy for his daughter and the pirate, but he felt cheated. In reality, he had only had his little girl back for 2 years, and in that time, there hadn't been a lot of free time. He knew that she was a full grown woman, capable of making her own choices, but part of him wanted to selfishly keep her his little girl. The girl they had both been robbed of. The girl she never had the chance to be.

"Dad?" He turned at her voice. Tears filled his eyes as the sight of her took his breath away. Her dress, a vibrant white, seemed to glow in the sunlight. Her hair was braided in a crown around her head, with tiny flowers woven in, and a few curls fell pulled out to frame her face.

"Oh Emma, my little girl." She rolled her eyes fondly at him and laughed

"I'm almost 34 Dad. Technically speaking, I think I'm older than you."

"Details, you will always be my baby girl." He fondly kissed her forehead, then offered her his elbow and they started the journey down the dock to the Jolly Roger, where the ceremony would take place. This was something he was not getting robbed of. There had been some debates as to who was going to be Best Man, but David and Hook finally got Henry to agree when David had insisted that he wanted to be able to walk his daughter down the aisle and give her away.

"Have you seen him?"

"Yes, he is looking dashing as ever." He tried to keep a straight face at her critical eye, but failed after a few more steps. "I told you Emma, I'm not interested in Hook. I'm a married man and soon he will be too." They paused at the bottom of the gangplank and he squeezed her hand. "I love you Emma. You are one of the best things that has ever been in my life. I am so proud of you."

Teary eyed, Emma leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Dad." They both took a deep breath and smiled.

"Let's get you married then."

Damn pirates, always stealing the best treasure.


	5. Make Me

_Day 27 Prompt song **Shut me up** **by Old Dominion**_

He hadn't shut up since they left the bar. David had laughed and wished her good luck on their six block trek to the apartment building. He would have walked with them, but he had to get his wife home. They had all drank just a little too much than they normally did. But Killian, he hadn't slowed down. He didn't say much, but she was able to read between the lines and it had to do with the difficult case he was on.

Normally his cases as a divorce lawyer were pretty simple, but this one was taking it's toll. Having been abandoned by his father as a child, he took it personally when a father wanted nothing to do with his kids. This time, the father wanted custody of the children, and the mother was denying him, and now she denying the paternity. The case was stalled until the tests came back. Killian was torn, if the tests came back that the children weren't his client's, they won the case, but the man would lose his kids. If they were his, it was at least another 3 months of negotiations before they could think about settling.

Hence the abundance of drinking on a Wednesday night.

Emma didn't mind the walk, it always helped sober them up. It wasn't the first time they had stumbled home together. She and Killian had been neighbors for a few months when they realized they had mutual friends in David and Mary Margaret (David was Emma's brother and Mary Margaret had gone to highschool with him). More often than not, they were found in the other's apartment. (Killian had better cable and internet, Emma had the better shower. At least according to Killian it was better. He claimed it was higher than his and had better water pressure. Emma thought it was a crock of shit and he just liked stealing her moisturizer)

It was just passed midnight as they walked down the moonlit street. Killian babbled the whole time. He went on and on about the stars, different constellations and tried to navigate them home using them, but failed epically because he 'couldn't find his sextant in his pocket'. He rambled on about his brother and his wife and how they were expecting their second child (which she knew already, his brother's wife was her best friend. It was Emma that had introduced them and she had been the maid of honor at their wedding) , and he took his duties as uncle very seriously and 'Swan, you must come with me next time I go. The lad misses you, and I know you want to see Elsa again'. She smiled and nodded.

The walk didn't take long at all, and soon enough they were crossing the street to get to their building. She was completely unprepared for him to take her hand and waltz her across the road. She rolled her eyes and laughed at him. He was being utterly ridiculous, but she loved it. He always seemed so serious, that she thoroughly enjoyed when his playful side came out. She was the only one who ever truly got to see it.

The entire time, he was still rambling his nonsense, now it was about how in 'days of old' when a man wished to court a young lady at a ball, he would invite her to dance. Physical contact was taboo back then, holding hand could get you in trouble.

With a laugh and an 'ok Mr Darcy', she changed the subject and tried to warn him they might get hit by a car, to which he looked at her with mock horror before smiling and reminded her that it was passed the witching hour and they were more than safe on their dead end street. Besides he would 'never let any harm befall his fair maiden'. All she could do was roll her eyes again as she swiped her security card to unlock the door. Then the asshat insisted on taking the stairs. Claiming 'the exercise would help them sober up' despite her protests that sobering up was the reason they walked instead of calling a cab.

Three flights of damn stairs.

She could murder him, and no one would question her motives.

He smiled and started the climb, finding a new topic to babble about. Her. He complimented her everything. From her fierce independence, cunning wit, how hot she was chasing down the 'bad guys in a tight dress and sky high heels that made her look delightfully sinful'. How she wasn't just a beautiful woman, but a beautiful soul, and the bestest of friends a person could ask for.

Rolling her eyes again, she unlocked his door and ushered him inside before following. Grabbing his shoulders from behind, she directed him to the kitchen, left him at the small table in the corner and got him a glass of water.

"Drink it, it will help with the hangover in the morning."

"You are a god send my Swan, what would I ever do without you?" He asked before downing the entire glass in one breath. Shaking her head, she poured him another glass before getting one of her own.

"Without me, you would either starve, or forget to pick up your suits from the drycleaners and show up to court in jeans and a henley, in which you look damn sexy, but is not exactly professional looking." She sipped at her water and noticed he was staring at her. Hitching his thumb in his jeans, he strutted towards her leading with his hips.

"So you find me sexy, huh?" Scoffing, she turned to the sink and dumped out her glass of water. "No, really you do, I know you do, you tell me every time you have those lovely legs of yours wrapped around-" Leaning forward quickly she cut him off by claiming his lips with her own. Without missing a beat, he returned the kiss, sliding his lips and tongue hungrily across her own. It was sloppy, and he moaned when she hitched a leg over his hip and puked him closer. "Not that I am complaining, love, but what prompted that?" He murmured against her lips.

She smiled and gently nipped at his lips again. "I had to shut you up somehow. How about you take me to bed and put that mouth of yours to better use?"

"You're spending the night then?" She nodded, then shrieked in protest when he hauled her over his shoulder and carried her down the hall. When she squirmed, he smacked her on her butt playfully before unceremoniously dumping her on the bed. "I'm not entirely sure David had this scenario in mind when he asked you to make sure I got home ok."

She laughed and got on her knees so she could reach him and started to undo the buttons on his shirt. "Now what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't tuck your drunk ass into bed?"

"Ah, so the truth comes out." With a smirk he reached out and booped the tip of her nose. "You just want to take advantage of my devilish good looks. Not that I mind. A woman as beautiful as you deserves my full and prompt attention."

"Do you ever stop talking?"

"That depends, think you can make me?" He challenged. Her eyes met his and she saw the playfulness. She always did love a challenge.

* * *

Their euphoric bubble was burst momentarily the next morning when David let himself into the apartment and found them making breakfast together. Killian in his boxers, Emma in his shirt. Shaking his head at the sight of them, he threw his hands in the air and grumbled something about owing his wife five bucks and left them alone.

Emma couldn't stop giggling as Killian complained that he would now have to grovel for weeks for corrupting his mate's 'little sister' even though they had been secretly dating for months.

"He's going to kill me you know. This is hardly a laughing matter, you can stop anytime, Swan."

Turning to him, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and waited with a smile for him to look down at her. When he finally did, she giggled again and his jaw ticked in annoyance. With a quick kiss she teased. "Make me."


	6. How To Catch a Thief

_Day 35, place prompt, the Caribbean_

 _This is a sequel to chapter 3's Late Night Confessional. I'm not going to change the overall rating on this collections, but just to be aware...Smut ahoy mateys!_

* * *

He didn't want the necklace, he wanted her. But it was hard to catch a thief who was just as good at running as thieving. Laying his cards on the table to bring the cat and mouse game they had been playing for years to an end had backfired. If she wanted, she could have easily found him. He kicked his own ass for pushing her too far. At the very least, he figured she would have shown up for the diamonds.

She never showed at all.

That had been two weeks ago.

They had been rival thieves for a few years now. Both infamous in their notoriety. Neither having ever been caught. The first time he had ever encountered her, he was disarmed by her beauty. Distracted so much, he didn't recognize she was a thief as well. She had stolen from him what he had originally stolen. A golden swan hairpin encrusted with tiny diamonds.

The next time he saw her, he was no less taken with her beauty, but was shocked to see the same hairpin IN her hair as she perused different works at an art gala. The black satin and lace dress displayed her body beautifully. When she had greeted him like an old friend, not a hint of guilt that she had stolen the pin from him, he wanted to kiss her.

He set out then, to steal her heart.

He kicked himself again for pushing too far. He had thought by now, after 2 years, his intentions has been clear. He had seen the look in her eyes. The hunger and desire, before she locked it away behind her walls. He didn't know her whole story. But he wanted to.

Gods above did he want to.

Sighing to himself, he held his small bag of groceries in one arm, and unlocked his door with the other. He might have been a world class thief, but he had stubbornly kept the small studio apartment he had lived in with his brother. It was the only thing he had left of him other than memories.

Unloading the bag, he turned to place items in the refrigerator and paused. On the counter was a bottle of wine, opened, and an empty glass.

He hadn't left it there. He didn't even _own_ a bottle of wine. Casually as he could, he continued putting away his groceries. "Whoever you are, I have no interest in whatever you're here for. I've recently decided to retire."

"That's too bad." The box of noodles he was holding crashed to the floor. She was here. _Why was she here?_ Turning towards the voice, he found her lounging in his favorite chair like she now owned it. He would gladly let her own it if the sight she made became his new normal.

She had found the necklace and had it around her neck, but the only other thing adorning her sinful body was a matching set of devilish red under garments. His mouth went dry as all ability to think rationally temporarily left him.

He watched a smirk grow across her face as she toyed with necklace and try as he might to be a gentleman and keep eye contact, he failed miserably. The largest of the diamonds rested just at the top of her cleavage. He found himself jealous of a bloody necklace.

"Well, now that I have your attention." She gracefully stood up and sauntered her way over to him. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he clenched his hand at his side to stop himself from doing something foolish, like pinning her against the counter and kissing her as if the world was ending. She stopped just in front of him, barely a breath between them. "I know it was you, at the art gala." She reached out and traced his collarbone with just the top of her fingers. "I was almost caught that night, but someone miraculously distracted the guards for thirty seconds, and I got away."

"Aye, love, I did. Just like I know it was you in Morocco. That man was out for my blood after I flirted with his wife. I may not have seen you there," he leaned down and he enjoyed the way it made her chest expand when she sucked in a breath. "But I heard you."

She hummed in amusement. "Well, it seems we've been saving each other's asses for a while. Back to business at hand. I do believe I owe you a kiss. Must keep up the _good form_ and all." He froze as she leaned up and gently grazed her lips against his own. His eyes slid closed and committed this moment to memory. If this was all he ever got, he wanted to torture himself with it for the rest of eternity. "Are you going to kiss me back?" She whispered softly against his lips. He shook his head and it wasn't until he felt her gently caress his cheek that he opened his eyes and met hers. Her stunning green eyes held no secrets, an openness he had always wanted from her, but she had never given.

"I don't know if I'll be able to stop." His confession was barely more than a whisper. "I don't want a kiss because you think you have to."

"Killian," his name on her lips caused shivers to roll down his spine. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be. I could have left. Aren't you tired of chasing me?"

"Never, I will never tire of chasing after you." The response was out before he even realized what he was fully saying, but he didn't regret it. It was the truth.

"Good to know." She trailed her fingers down his shoulder and arm, before taking his hand and placing it on her waist. She held it there for a moment until he squeezed his fingers to assure her he wouldn't let go. With a shy smile, she wrapped both arms around his neck. "I'm not running away anymore."

He swallowed her gasp of surprise when he surged forward and claimed her lips. He took a moment to enjoy the feel of her body against his and the softness of her lips before tilting his head and tugging on her upper lip. The tip of her tongue teased him and he wasted no time opening up and curling his tongue around hers.

His hand wandered to her backside and squeezed while his other arm wrapped around her and tried to pull her impossibly closer. Her hands began to wander as well and started to undo the buttons on his shirt. His lips slid down her neck, leaving open mouthed kisses in his wake.

"Is this really happening?" Her voice was breathless as she pulled his shirt out of his pants and he unclasped her bra. With a smirk, he took a step back and let his shirt fall to the ground. Slowly he reached forward and hooked his finger on the front of her bra and pulled it down, tossing it the same direction as his shirt.

He kept eye contact with her, refusing to look down if he saw even the slightest bit of hesitation. There was none. Only anticipation and need. She arched into his touch when he palmed one breast and kissed the other. One of her hands buried itself in his hair and tugged him closer.

Slowly he sank to his knees before her and placed a chaste kiss over her panties. He could smell her arousal and it made him incredibly harder than her already was. He placed his hand at the back of her knee and slowly skimmed up the back of thigh as he kissed the space between her belly button and panty line.

Hooking his thumb in the cloth, he looked up, asking for permission. The pretty pink flush to her creamy skin deepened as she nodded and he used his thumb and teeth to pull the last barrier down.

She took a wider stance as he began kissing his way up her leg. "I want to taste you."

"Yes, please. Need you." Taking her leg and easing it over his shoulder he leaned in and licked straight up her center. He watched as she gasped and threw her head back in pleasure. He wrapped one arm around her, so she could keep her balance. He used his fingers to tease her entrance while he lapped at her.

Easing a finger into her dripping center, than a second one, he curled them slightly to hit that sweet spot, and knew the instant he found it because she gasped and bucked her hips. He smiled as he sucked harder on her clit and worked that spot.

He was delighted that she was a talker, words of encouragement, telling him how good it felt, and begging him to finally let her have release. It spurred him on until she was a panting mess above him. One hand tightly in his hair, the other squeezing her own breast.

He felt her orgasm crash through her as her body tensed up and she cried out. He was fairly certain she ripped a handful of hair off of his scalp but he couldn't care as her grip eased and body relaxed. He placed tiny gentle kisses to her center until she moved her leg off of him and pulled him up.

She sucked hungrily at his lips, not caring that his mouth and chin were covered in her juices. She smirked against his lips when he moaned as she ran her hand over his length, now painfully hard, in his pants.

"Seems like that might be painful. Would you like some help?" She took him by the hand, led him to the bed, and pushed him down. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him as she straddled his legs and the diamonds on the necklace she still wore reflected the light. "What's funny?"

"Just that this is better than anything I had imagined."

She hummed in amusement as she undid his pants and worked them and his boxers down his hips. He toed off his shoes and she chuckled at his socks, they were blue with orange anchors on them, as she pulled his pants all the way off before climbing back onto his lap. He hissed in appreciation when she rubbed her wet, hot center against his erection. "So," she whispered hot against his skin as she teased a one of his nipples with the tip of her tongue. "You've imagined us fucking each other's brains out?"

He paused her ministrations with his hand and made her look up at him. "I've imagined making love to the most amazing woman I've ever met, while she wears whatever loot we've managed to plunder."

She leaned down and kissed him.

Hours and several orgasms later, they laid together in a tangle of sweaty limbs, neither wanting to move more than a few inches at a time. She was cradled into his side and he toyed with her hair when a thought occurred to him. "Why two weeks? Why wait two weeks to find me?"

As an answer she blindly looked for something behind her, then dropped the necklace on his stomach. "I was finalizing the deal on this bauble."

"Is that right? And just how much are you getting for this pretty trinket?" He couldn't help the smile at her word usage.

"3.5," she members against his skin, pressing a light kiss to his shoulder. She also gently ran her nails down his side, and exhausted he might have been from their previous activities, he felt his body respond to her touch.

"Love, are you trying to kill me, or revive me?" She chuckled as she scooted down the bed and blew a hot breath where he was already growing hard again. She ran her hand over him, making sure to cup the boys too. He had never had a lover pay as much attention to his body as he did hers. She licked a stripe up the underside of his shaft while gently massaging him and suddenly he couldn't think straight.

"Maybe both. Got any plans for the next few weeks?" She murmured a she sucked the head of his cock into her mouth. He fisted the sheets to ground him and help stop himself from bucking his hips up.

"I -oh, um- most of my immediate plans don't involve leaving this bed until you are completely sated." As answer, she hollowed out her cheeks and took him fully into her mouth. He couldn't help the slight arch to his hips when he hit the back of her throat. "That feels so good love." She slowly brought her head back up and sucked hard on his tip as her tongue lightly teased him a few seconds before taking him deep again.

She worked him over expertly, bringing him just to the edge before slowing down again. Deciding two could play that game, he reached between her thighs and found her dripping as he ran his fingers over her clit. She floundered for a moment, catching her breath and grinding her hips against his fingers.

"3.5? 3.5 what?" The stray thought entered his head and it was enough to return her to her task. Grabbing his hand, she placed it on her hair. He was helpless but to hold on as she went back to work with a vengeance. Sucking and nipping, until he spilled himself down her throat with a hoarse cry of his own.

His body lax against the pillows, he barely felt her cuddle back in next to him. "Million. WE are getting 3.5 million US dollars." Her voice was hoarse, from activities and exhaustion. "Not leaving the bed sounds good, but let's at least go someplace warm and sunny. London is nice, but the rain can be depressing. I have a quaint little shack in the Caribbean. We can go there, lie naked on the beach."

He looked down on her in shock. She had let him walk away with a $3 million payoff. Had known that he wouldn't sell it until she came to find him. Was willing to split the take with him? And she had a 'shack' in the islands? Clearly there were things about Emma Swan that were still a mystery to him. He just thanked whatever gods looking out for him that brought this woman into his life. "You have a shack in the Caribbean?" His voice light and teasing.

She cracked an eye open and smiled up at him. Half smiled, the other half of her face was resting against his chest. "I own a whole island. Sleep now," her jaw cracked from a yawn. "Answers tomorrow, after breakfast. And coffee. There better be coffee or this i might have to rethink this whole thing."

He chuckled and pulled her closer, placing a kiss on her forehead. "There will be coffee by the time you wake up, I promise."


	7. Leaving Neverland

_Day 63- Neverland Prompt_

 _Let's assume that Pan was really captured in the box._

She watched him at the helm. Really looked at him. For the first time, he looked at peace and so at home with the wheel sliding through his hand. He looked younger, free from the centuries of crap he had carried with him.

The corner of his lip quirked up when he caught her watching him. She just shyly smiled back, and he turned his attention back to the horizon. But the smirk didn't leave his face. Not willing to admit it, but it sent a thrill through her that she was the reason he smiled. They had both been through so much heartache and loss. Never being good enough, and always left behind. She had always been left behind, or shoved aside, but he- he came back. And not just for her, but her son. That was something no one else had done.

When she had confided in Mary-Margaret that she had kissed Hook, it had caught her off guard that she would suggest that Neal would understand. Neal didn't need to understand. It wasn't his place, nor his right, to have an opinion on who she decided to kiss. It was not even a week ago that he had accused her of being a jealous ex in regards to Tamara. But Emma's instincts had been right. If only they had just listened to her, and maybe believed her, this whole fiasco could have been avoided.

She was happy that Neal was alive. For Henry's sake. He had been through so much, he didn't need anymore loss. But if Emma were being honest with herself, she did not want to give him another chance. Their time had more than passed. Had crashed and burned. He had declared that he wouldn't give up on them again. But there was no "them" to fight for. He hadn't even _asked_ if she wanted to give it another try. And she knew, deep down, that while she would always love him, and had even long ago forgiven him, she would never be able to trust him again.

"Hey Ems." _Speak of the devil._ She closed her eyes with a sigh before turning around to face him. She leaned back and casually rested her elbows on the ship's railing. Emma could tell from his eyes that he was nervous about talking to her

"How's Henry?" She interrupted whatever he had been about to ask her.

"Sleeping. Hook's bed might be small, but it is extremely comfortable. He passed right out. I was actually hoping-" he words trailed off as she shook her head.

"Before you give me your spiel, let me talk first. I will always love you. I will always have love for you-"

"I feel the same way-"

"But I am not IN love with you." Her words stopped him short. The look on his face was complete dumbfoundedness, as if it had never occurred to him that she wouldn't want to give it another shot. She could see the wheels turning in his head, as he came to terms with what she said. After a few moments, he nodded in understanding. "So, us? This is you saying no?"

"This is me saying no." She nodded. He nodded too before flashing her his goofy smile.

"It's probably for the best anyway. I don't know if I want to stay in Storybrooke, and it wouldn't be fair to ask you to leave your family for me." She looked over and smiled at the sight of her parents, wrapped in each other's arms at the bow of the ship. She wanted that. And for the first time in her life, she believed she deserved that. "Friends?" He held out his hand to shake hers, but she chuckled and pulled him into a hug.

"Friends," she agreed with a tiny kiss on the cheek and pulled away from him. With twin smiles, he walked away. Her heart felt infinitely lighter than it had in years.

Smile still on her face, she felt a pair of eyes on her and glanced up at the helm. Hook quickly averted his eyes, but she still saw him. His jaw clenched and he refused to look back at her, but the thinly veiled jealousy was clear in his eyes, for someone who knew where to look. Shaking her head with smile, she walked to his room to check on her sleeping son.

Sitting in a chair she just kept vigil until a quiet knock on the door. David peeked his head in and she quickly held a finger to her lip to hush him. He entered the room and pulled a chair next to her before casually wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I almost lost you guys. Why do our lives have to be so crazy?"

"It's just who we are. We are fairy tales trying to find our way in a non magical world." She scoffed at that, but couldn't keep the grin from her face. They sat in silence for a few moments, before he turned his head and placed a kiss to her temple. "We heard what you told Neal."

"It's the right decision. For me. I can't- life is just to weird right now. I'm just figuring out how to be a mother, and a daughter. I don't want to try to figure out a non relationship as well."

"Understandable. But I just wanted to let you know that life is made up out of moments."

"Moments?" Her eyebrow quirked up at him. He smirked at her and nodded.

"Yes, moments. Good ones, bad ones, but they are all worth living."

She sighed heavily and gently rested her head on his shoulder. "I seem to be a magnet for the bad ones."

He chuckled quietly, before he placed a kiss on her head and stood up. "All the more reason to cherish the good ones when they happen." She nodded and stood up to embrace him to his delight. "We respect your choice. Just trust your instincts. They've been pretty accurate so far."

"Even if it leads me to a dashing blue eyed pirate with an addiction to leather?" He made a face at her, but she could see the mirth in his eyes.

"There's a good man in there, under all that leather and eyeliner, and you bring it out in him." His eyes got very serious as he pointed at her. "Do not dare tell him I said that. I will ground you until you're 40." Emma snorted a laugh, as he intended. David's eyes softened again as he continued. "Besides, who am I to judge? Your mother turned to banditry when Regina ran her out of the kingdom. A bandit is like a land pirate right? In my opinion, no one is ever going to be good enough for you. You're my daughter, that's like rule #1 of fatherhood." He was rambling, and seemed to realize it. "I'm just going to go."

He left the room, but not before walking over to Henry's sleeping form and touching his forehead. With one last glance, he left her alone with her thoughts. As much as she tried to fight it, a specific pair of blues eyes kept popping up in her mind. She didn't want to label it, but there was something there. And maybe it was worth exploring.

A few more minutes passed before she gently kissed Henry's forehead, and went back to the main deck. Hook was just where she had left him, and she could see him tense ever so slightly as she came to stand by him. She said nothing and just stared into the clouds with him in companionable silence. They were the only two on deck, everyone else had retired to the various bunks to attempt sleep before they landed back in Storybrooke.

It wasn't awkward. In fact, Emma began to find it calming, staring into the sky, knowing that the man next to her wanted nothing more from her than she was willing to give. That above all else, was the deciding factor for her. This man would always respect her boundaries.

"It's nice up here. Peaceful." She murmured. He nodded out of the corner of her eye, but didn't turn to look at her.

"That it is," he agreed.

"Is it like this on the ocean too? You know, when we're not about to enter a swirling vortex of terror." She saw as he tried to hide the grin that her words prompted.

"Indeed, even more so. Watching the sun set across the bow is a beautiful thing. Perhaps-" he paused and looked at her. He swallowed nervously before he continued, "perhaps you would like to see it some time? When we're not attempting to save the town?" With a small smile and assertive hand, she reached out with her left hand and gently pulled his off the wheel, placing her hand on the wheel instead. Then she laced their fingers together, and squeezed, hopefully letting him know everything that she couldn't find the words to say.

"I think I would like that, Killian." She had looked back to the horizon, but she saw the look in his eyes when she used his real name. It felt right on her lips, and his gentle squeeze of their entwined fingers sent a jolt of anticipation through her body.

"As you wish, milady."


	8. Long Road to Here

_Hey guys! The wait is finally over and our show is back. Great job making it through the hiatus! To Everyone in our fandom, you guys are rock stars! The fanart, fanfic, jewelry, gifs, and just the camaraderie. You all are rock stars._

 _This is probably the last one-shot I'll post from the Hiatus Challenge. There was so much awesomeness to come out of it, yall should go over onto Tumblr and check it out if you haven't already._

 _This was a combination challenge of the days 45 "I'm sorry if it upsets you, but I'm going to marry here" 72 Milah, and 83 "Something about the way you look tonight" by Elton John._

 _Read and enjoy. Thanks for the ride!_

* * *

Now

"Hey, you look tired." Emma looked up and smiled at her best friend, Mary Margaret. She nodded slightly with a smile as the other woman sat next to her. The joy and happiness radiating off the other woman was infectious.

"It has been a very long day. I'm almost to the point I just want to go home and sleep for a few weeks." She sighed contently looking back across the room. Henry was off dancing in the middle of the floor. His chubby 3 year old legs were awkward, and off rhythm, but he was squealing with happiness.

"It has been a long day. Who would have thought this is how things would turn out?" A quick scan of the room and she found that familiar set of blues eyes. Eyes that she had lost herself in many a time over the last decade or so. Eyes that were always there, offering encouragement, strength and endless faith in her. She smiled and they smiled back.

"It's been a long road, but I'm happy."

~~~~~~~~~ 5 years ago

Emma entered the bar, an air of excitement surrounding her. She was anxious to see him, it had been six long months as he had worked across the sea at the Louvre. Finally, he was back in town, and she was getting to see him. She had taken the extra time to curl her hair and apply makeup to perfection. Found the perfect dress, a skin tight red number that hugged her curves in the right places.

She had vowed to herself she would finally be brave and tell him. Tell him that she had been in love with him since she was a freshman in high school and her brother David had brought him home one night during their senior year. She was almost certain he felt the same way. He had kissed her as he left to board the plane to France 7 months prior. The kiss had ignited her soul, and she promised she was done being afraid. Not everything good in her life would be taken from her. Emma could have him, and she was ready to let herself.

She was stopped short when she approached their usual table, and instead of finding him, she found a vibrant brunette with the prettiest greyish blue eyes she had seen. She easily had a decade on her, only noticeable by the set of her eyes. That level of maturity that only can be read in the eyes.

"Emma! You made it!" She was rendered breathless as two familiar arms wrapped around her. The grey eyes were easy to forget, when she was wrapped in his warmth. "I was beginning to worry. What took you so long? You look stunning by the way." Her head began to swim with how fast he was talking. This was not how she had imagined this. He dropped an arm and turned them both to the table. The brunette was waiting with a smile on her face. "Emma, I want you to meet Milah. We met while I was in France. She worked at the Louvre also, in antiquities. She is brilliant."

With one arm still around him, she reached out to shake Milah's hand. "It's a pleasure meeting you."

"Likewise," Milah replied cooly. "I have heard so much about you. It is my deepest wish that we become friends." Casually, Milah laid her left hand down and that's when Emma saw it. How she missed it before, was beyond her. As a detective it was her job to notice the tiny details. She slowly dropped her arm from around his waist and looked up at him. He had the biggest, proudest grin on his face.

"We decided to come back to the states. Milah and I are getting married."

Emma felt her stomach plummet to her feet. She plastered a smile on her face. She would be damned if she ruined this moment for him. If he was happy, she could be happy for him.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you." It wasn't a lie. He was happy. Her whole world crumbled, but he was happy. She wasn't even mad. She just knew she waited to long

* * *

Emma sighed as she let herself into her apartment. It had been two months since he had shown back up in her life. Two months of attempting to avoid him, but not wanting it to be obvious that was what she was doing. Groaning, she kicked off her shoes and stumbled to the fridge and pulled herself out a beer. It had been a long day at the station. The case she was currently investigated kept turning up dead ends.

She was so frustrated she wanted to kill the punching bag, or get laid. Seeing as the latter wasn't in the cards, she had bruised her knuckles beating on the bag. The relief of resting the cold glass against her bruised knuckles made her sigh.

"So." She squeaked in startlement and the bottle crashed to the floor, shattering and covering the linoleum in the import beer. She looked over and glared.

"Asshole, you better clean that up while I change my socks. I can't believe you have the audacity to break into my apartment." She shoved passed him and stomped to her room.

"It's not breaking in if I have a key, love." She heard him answer and she yanked off her socks. She took a moment to compose herself, and change out of her jeans and shirt into leggings and an oversized sweatshirt.

Stepping back out, she was met with the glorious view of his ass on display as he was bent over, soaking up the beer with paper towel. A few calming breaths, to even out her pulse she stalked back to the fridge to grab a new beer. She very pointedly did not offer him one.

"What are you doing here Killian?"

She watched his jaw clench, and sigh, before he stood up and faced her. "You have been avoiding me." She said nothing but raised an eyebrow in response and took another pull from the bottle, suddenly wishing it was something stronger. "I want to know why."

"What makes you think I have been avoiding you? I have been busy with this new case." She turned away, setting her bottle down, and started rummaging through her cupboards for something to snack on.

"That's bullshit, and you and I both know it. Busy workload has never gotten in the way of us seeing each other before. You are avoiding me, and I deserve to know why." Normally, she would cave and tell him. But tonight, she was fueled with frustration, and he just happened to be the one who was going to get hit.

"Tell me your secrets and I'll tell you mine." She challenged. He looked taken aback, as if it had never occurred to him that she would throw up her walls. She hadn't shut him out in years, and she could see the hurt in his eyes that she wasn't letting him in. "If you can't figure me out now, I guess you really never knew me at all. And in that case, I think it's time for you to leave. Don't you have a fiance waiting for you?"

His head cocked to the side and Emma could pinpoint the moment he started to understand. "Milah, this is about Milah. Do you not like her?" She wrapped her arms around herself and shrugged her shoulder.

"Oh, I like her just fine. She seems like quite the amazing woman. And I'm very happy for you both. I wish you all the happiness in the world." She dropped her eyes, afraid if she kept looking at him, she would break down and cry.

"Emma," he breathed out and reached for her, but she backed away. "What aren't you telling me, love?"

The familiar nickname caused her breath to hitch, and the tears welled up, but she refused to let them fall, at least while he watched. "There's nothing else to say. But you should go."

She watched his feet shuffle to the door and heard it open. "This conversation isn't over Emma. I'll leave because right now, you think it is best. All I ask is that you don't shut me out. You are still my best friend." The door closed gently behind him, and as soon as she heard he footsteps retreating, she let the tears flow.

* * *

It was two weeks before she found the courage to make amends. It had taken a lot of soul searching, but she had come to the conclusion that she couldn't blame him for not waiting for her. She couldn't blame him for finding happiness. That was how she found herself on his doorstep with a 12-pack and pizza. The smile on his face when he opened the door was worth it. He didn't question, didn't push, just let her in and took her bounty while she made herself at home on his couch. By the time he brought the paper plates out to the living room, she had commandeered the remote and had switched the channel from some history show to the Walking Dead.

"I am so behind, I will have no idea what is happening." He chuckled. She laughed and grabbed a slice. Sausage and pepperoni, his favorite. They watched the show in comfortable silence, and were two episodes down, when the door rattled. Milah walked in and stopped short at the sight of Emma.

"I didn't realize you were coming over tonight. If I had known, I would have changed my appointment." She covered her surprise as she took off her jacket. Killian opened his mouth to respond, but Emma jumped in first.

"It was a surprise, I came over to offer parlay. I haven't been a good friend lately, and I wanted to apologize for that."

Milah hummed as she glanced at Killian before looking back at her. "Funny how you wait until I am out of town to come over."

"Just what are you trying to imply? I had no idea you were out of town." Emma blanched. What was this woman's deal?

"Milah, she's just here to hang out. Like she and I used to do." Emma could sense the mood shift, and knew she had to get out. She hadn't meant to start a fight. She truly had been just trying to offer a peace flag.

"I should go." Emma whispered and quickly grabbed her things, trying to ignore the way that the couple were glaring at each other. Closing the door behind her, she tried to fight the urge to eavesdrop, but the need to snoop won out.

"What was that about?" Killian demanded.

"How naive are you to think she was here to offer an olive branch? That woman is so obviously in love with you. Do you really think she wasn't after something more?"

"It wasn't like that. We used to hang out and watch shows all the time. It was completely platonic, I swear to you."

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't mean to upset you, but she does know you're marrying me right, and not her?"

"You are being ridiculous, Milah. Of course she knows that we are together. And we will get married as soon as you can decide when and where. Besides, Emma doesn't love me that way. She may love me yes, but not in any romantic way. If that were the case, she would have stopped me from going to France to begin with."

"And why is that?"

"Because I kissed her. I kissed her and she let me go anyway."

"Oh, Killian, sometimes you are so naive."

Emma didn't want to hear anymore, and she backed away from the door. Curiosity really did kill the cat. At least she knew why now. He had wanted her to stop him, or give him a sign, or something. Instead she had just stared with a dumb smile and let him walk away.

* * *

They had been distant after that. But they had found a compromise that worked for everyone. Emma really did have no problem Milah, and if she had to tag along anytime Emma wanted to hang out, that was the price she was willing to pay. After their initial animosity to each other, they fell into an easy friendship. Even starting weekly lunch dates without Killian.

It was at their Wednesday lunch, six months after the announcement of the engagement that Emma finally got curious.

"So, have you guys finally set a date yet?"

"It's complicated. The venue I want is in Germany, but it is very exclusive, and to get a date in less than two years would cost a small fortune. Plus there are some legal issues I must take care of in England first.

"Legal issues?" Emma noticed her face go white, before she smiled and brushed it off.

"Just some silly paperwork about my family's estate and silly details like that. Securing my inheritance, and making sure it's protected and such."

She was lying. Emma knew it immediately, but which part, she wasn't sure. So Emma smiled and played along.

* * *

She was fucking married. Milah was married. To someone who was not Killian.

Their conversation at their previous lunch had struck a chord with Emma, so she started digging. Milah Cassidy had not existed 5 years ago. There was nothing on her anywhere. But a Milah Gold, who matched the archaic facial recognition software Emma's department had to Milah Cassidy, was the estranged and missing wife of one Robert Gold. A small reclusive billionaire from a small county outside Edinburgh.

Emma stared at the computer screen, fingers hovering over the delete button. Delete what she had found, or do something about it.

A full five seconds later, she pushed print.

Milah was all smiles when they met the following Wednesday for lunch. Emma not so much. Before any greetings were uttered, Emma dropped the file in front of Milah.

"What's this?" Milah giggled and opened the file.

"I don't know, Mrs. Gold. What is this?" Milah's hand shook as she closed the cover. She took a nervous sip of water before looking at Emma.

"Did you tell him?" Her voice was small, and Emma almost pitied her.

"No, I don't think he would believe me. After all, he's naive enough to believe your lies about yourself, and about me."

The fire returned quickly to Milah's eyes. "You do love him. And if I wasn't here, you would be with him. Why aren't you using this to get him?"

"Because I want him happy above all things. And you make him happy. So here is the deal. You tell him. Tell him the truth. About everything, that you have no intention of divorcing your sugar daddy to marry Killian, because we both know that you don't, and that is why you have been stalling picking a date." Emma took a shuddering breath. "Be honest with him. He deserves that. He's been through enough shit from people who alleged to love him, that he doesn't need to be played by people who really do."

Emma stood up and picked up the file, only pausing when Milah's hand gently touched her own. "I do love him. I really do. More so than I ever thought."

Emma took a little pity on the woman. "I know you do. That's why I am giving you the chance to do the right thing. He won't find out from me, I promise you that. But stop lying to him."

She walked away without looking back, though she could feel Milah's eyes on her.

* * *

The insistent knock on her door pulled her out of her book. It had been a week since she had confronted Milah, and Emma hadn't seen any change in their relationship. Either she hadn't told Killian yet, or Killian didn't care. Either way, her conscious was clear.

The knock became more insistent and she grumbled a 'hold on' as she unburied herself from the blanket cocoon she had made. She had no idea who it would be. All her friends were out of town, Mary Margaret and David were somewhere in Alaska, and Killian should be on a plane over the Atlantic. She was shocked when the door opened and she was met by his smiling blue eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a plane?" She opened the door farther. He swaggered in and headed straight for the beer.

"Sorry, love. Plans changed at last minute. So here I am." He casually leaned against the counter and smiled at her. Momentarily, she was distracted by how good he looked in jeans and a henley. "Before you ask, my beer is in your refrigerator."

"Okay, so that means you can just blow off a trip to Europe. Because I have your beer? Don't you have beer in your own fridge?"

"Alas, no." He took another swig then set the bottle down with a sigh. "Milah frowned upon beer. She said we had to have something a bit more refined." Emma nodded in understanding, until she realized he used the past tense, and confusion set in her gaze.

"Killian," she called to him and he glanced back at her. "Where is Milah?"

"Somewhere on a plane over the Atlantic would be my guess. I mean, I left her at the airport. I assumed she got on the plane, to go back to her husband." He pulled something out of his pocket, and she blanched as he dropped her ring on the counter.

"Killian- I- I am so sorry." She murmured.

"It's quite alright Swan. I know that you knew, she told me as much." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. It stuck up in every direction and she had to clench her fists to stop herself from smoothing it down. "I loved her, I really did. But the truth is, I'm not as upset as I feel like I should be. If she was the love of my life, I should be devastated right? But I'm not. So clearly, she wasn't the right woman for me?"

"She wasn't?" She refused to let herself hope.

He shook his head. She felt the tears well in her eyes, and through sheer will alone she held them back. His eyes met hers and she saw the truth in them. "I knew something was off as soon as we got to the states. Every time I asked about a date, there was always some excuse. And then there was the fight. It was the only time we ever really had an argument. It was the night you brought over the pizza. I had never seen her be so jealous in my life. And it was completely unfounded." Emma wrapped her arms around her middle. He sighed and looked at her. "She told me two days ago. And I should be devastated. But I left the airport, and the only thing I could think of was coming here." He looked to the ceiling and took a deep breath. She watched as he opened his mouth to say something else, but stopped and took a swig of his beer instead.

"Why did you kiss me?" Her voice was barely a whisper. He smiled sadly and looked at the ground. He shrugged but made no attempt to answer. "Killian." His name made him look up and she gave him a look that said she would not take silence for an answer. "Why did you kiss me at the airport?"

"I wanted to know what it would feel like, just once. I wanted to know if you felt as I did. But, you let me go anyway and I had my answer. Why did you let me go?"

"Because, I wanted you to be happy. And you were so happy that you got the internship, I wasn't going to stop you. No matter how much I wanted to wrap my arms around you and not let go." A tear did fall then, and she didn't stop him when he reached up and smoothed it away. He cupped her cheek and rolled her head up to look at him.

"Don't you know Emma? You ARE my happiness." She couldn't stop the sob at his confession and fell into his body, resting her head in his neck. His arms held her close, and she breathed in the scent of him. It was calming. Her happy place was in his arms. Life made sense again.

"So," she looked up at his smiling face and couldn't help but tease him. "You kind of like me huh?" His smile was the most beautiful thing she had seen.

"Nah," she felt him shrug and resisted the urge to hit his shoulder. "I love you."

* * *

"Shit! Fucking shit! Goddamn it! Can anything else possibly go wrong!" She put her bleeding hand under running water as Killian opened the door. He had a smile on his face as soon as he saw her, but it quickly faded when he noticed the rest of her small kitchen.

"Why does this look like a photo from one of your murder scenes, love?"

"Because I am a fucking clutz, that's why. I got suddenly dizzy and I dropped the glass. When I tried to clean up the shards, I sliced my hand open. I just hope I don't need stitches." With a snort, he bent to pick up the shattered glass. She dried her hand on a paper towel, putting pressure on it to stop the bleeding and turned back around just in time to see Killian frozen over her garbage can.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" His voice was quiet. And she was instantly terrified. They had only been officially a couple for 4 months. She refused to meet his eyes when he looked up at her, and she waved her towel wrapped hand towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to wrap this." she muttered before bolting down the hall. She shut the door behind her and sat on the toilet and let the tears fly. They had been careful, so very careful, always using condoms even with her birth control. But still the stick had came up positive. She had been unusually sick, but it wasn't until her breasts became overly sensitive that the symptoms clicked.

It had taken her another two weeks of denial before she had taken the test. It came back positive in remarkable time. To say that she was terrified was the understatement of the year. When she was 17, she had gotten pregnant, and when she had told her boyfriend, he had acted all excited, making plans for a future. Promising to take care of her and the baby. Three weeks later he disappeared, leaving not a trace or clue as to where he had gone. In her fourth month, she had a miscarriage.

She had been devastated, and decided to never try again.

"Emma?" she didn't even look up as the door crept open. "Oh Darling." he wrapped her in his arms and held her while she cried. She loved this man more than anything, but she also knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that she wanted this baby too. How long he held her, she couldn't say, but when she finally looked up at him, there was nothing but understanding and compassion in his eyes.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Nonsense. This is one of the results of extra curricular activities. We can be as careful as we want, but life finds a way." His words soothed the ache in her heart.

"Is this what you want? I know this isn't the ideal way to find out. If this isn't what you want, I will find a way to understand -" he silenced her rambling with a kiss. As far as kisses from him went, it was chaste, but it was still enough to take her breath away.

"The woman I love is carrying my child. That is the greatest gift to give in my opinion. The real question is, is this what you want Emma? I remember all the pain from before, and I understand if you don't want to try again. I do. But this is your call. It's your body. What do you want?"

"I want our baby."

* * *

"This is all your fucking fault! I hate you so much right now. I swear you are never touching me again." Emma screamed in pain as the contraction felt like it was ripping her stomach in half. She hated him, hated his smug smile. This was all his fault. He just had to admit he loved her.

"So I take it we're not having another one?" His voice held amusement, but it enraged her.

"Get the fuck out. I want him out of here. He's an asshole and I hate him. I never want to see his stupidly beautiful face again." Killian just smirked down at her, and held her hand as another contraction made her yell out in pain. She knew she must have broken every bone in his hand with how hard she was squeezing, but he never complained.

"Emma, you have to breathe. Breathing calmly through the contractions will help." The nurse tried to sooth her, but that also pissed her off.

"You fucking breathe calmly while this man's demon spawn is literally clawing it's way out of your body." She heard Killian chuckle and she whipped her head back to him "And you, you ass. I will kill you when we get out of here. I am a detective. I can kill you in 5 different ways and leave no evidence."

Two hours later, they placed their baby boy in her arms. The pain forgotten, replaced by the euphoric joy the tiny human in her arms gave her. Faintly she felt Killian kiss her forehead, and whisper affections in her ears, telling her how wonderful she was. How proud of her he is, and that their son was perfect.

* * *

Present Day

Emma smiled at Mary Margaret. "It's been a bumpy ride, there's been ups and downs. But I wouldn't trade it for the world. It happened how it was meant to." They sat as they watched their family and friends dance happily.

"My lady?" Emma looked up and smiled as Killian looked down at her. He made quite the distracting figure in his tuxedo. She was infinitely glad that Granny had agreed to watch Henry tonight so she didn't have to leave her duties as maid of honor early. "Would you care to dance with me?"

She nodded and took his outstretched hand, letting him pull her to her feet. Emma turned to Mary Margaret before being led away and kissed the top of her head. "You make the most beautiful bride. I am so happy for you both." She whispered before Killian led her to the floor.

She chuckled as the opening chords of the song began to play. In response he slowly spun her before settling one hand around her waist and the other held her hand against his chest. They swayed to the song, and to her delight, he even hummed a bit under his breath. When the chorus dropped, he sung the words softly in her ears.

"And I can't explain, but there's something about the way, you look tonight. It takes my breath away." She smiled and leaned up to kiss the underside of his jaw. She hummed in contentment, and they continued to sway. "So I was thinking." Staying in his arms, she pulled back enough to look at him. He waggled his eyebrows and she slapped his shoulder in reproach.

"We are not leaving my brother's wedding to have a quickie!" She admonished. He laughed and kissed her forehead in response.

"Though that does sound very tempting, love. I was more thinking along the lines of weddings and how this is the 4th wedding we've been to as each other's date."

Her eyes narrowed at him. "This is our first one as a couple. What are you trying to get at Jones?"

He pulled her hand up and kissed her knuckles. "I was thinking that the next one we attend, should be our own." Not looking away from his eyes, she felt him slip a cold metal band on her finger and she knew. This was real, it was happening. Her brows furrowed as she stared into his eyes. All she saw was love shining back at her.

She glanced quickly at her hand and her heart stopped. It was his mother's ring. The ring that his brother kept in England. A priceless family heirloom that she didn't believe she deserved. Opening her mouth to protest, she was stopped by his finger on her lips. "Hush Swan, I've known for years that this is the ring I would use if you ever agreed to marry me. So how bout it? Will you make an honest man out of me?"

She smiled and pulled him down for a fiery kiss that left them breathless. "What do you think?"


End file.
